


Friends?

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Other, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie meets with Maggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Maggie settled on the bench next to the woman that had called her. She still was unsure about this meeting and its ramifications, but she felt at least slightly responsible, or maybe guilty, over their reason for knowing one another.

"How is he?" she asked, once pleasantries were out of the way.

"Still Nate," Sophie said with a small sigh.

"Insufferable, arrogant, control freak?" Maggie asked, pushing for a light tone, and winning a smile out of Sophie for it. "Why did you ask me here? He's not in trouble or anything is he?"

"I asked you here for my sake, not his," Sophie told her warmly. "I think you know how far back in Nate's history I appeared. I can't see you leaving that stone unturned."

Maggie gave a tight smile at that. "I know he didn't cheat on me, if you're wanting to clear up any misapprehension."

"No, no that's not what he does, is it?" Sophie covered Maggie's hand. "I always study people when I decide I need to know their ins and outs, Maggie. And I need to admit that for all the lure of Nate was a strong one, I found that I'd come to have a deeper respect for the woman that supported him through it all." She held Maggie's eyes. "I wish to be your friend."

Maggie's eyes narrowed. "Is this a con?"

Sophie laughed, but she noted Maggie had not pulled her hand away. "No. It isn't. It's one woman asking another woman, who have a love of beautiful and expensive objects in common, as well as a Nathan Ford shaped issue, to be open to a friendship. Honestly."

"It's odd."

"So are we, and that hasn't gotten in our way." Sophie then smiled radiantly. "For long."

Maggie laughed, and then nodded. "I think we can try this. Because … for you to have gained a foothold with him does make me very curious about you." She let her wicked glee escape. "And we can both make his life hell when he's an idiot."

"Suits me just nicely!"


End file.
